Gallifrey
by Lonely-psychopath
Summary: Gallifrey... La planète du docteur. 'J'ai tous sacrifié ! Ma planète, mes amis, ma famille ! Tous ! Pour arrêter cette stupide guerre qui durais depuis trop longtemps 'OS


_**Gallifrey**_

**Disclaimer **: Doctor who appartient a la BBC

**Note :** Le personnage de Nerea (a prononcé à l'espagnol : Néréa) a été créer par moi ! D'ailleurs je ferais sûrement une fiction avec elle comme compagnonne du docteur ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Nerea regardait avec amusement le docteur s'affairer autour du tableau de bord du Tardis. Complètement excité par les infinies possibilité de leur prochaine destination, ce dernier parlait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'un humain puisse le comprendre mais il ne s'en rendait pas comte ou alors il s'en fichait, perdu dans ses délires. Au bout de quelque minute, il se tourna vers sa compagne et lui dit :

- Alors ? Où veux tu aller ?

- Parce que j'étais sensée comprendre votre charabia ? Répliqua t-elle

Le docteur resta quelque instant surpris -que Nerea lui ait répondit comme ça ou qu'elle ne l'ai pas compris ?- puis retrouva vite sa bonne humeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la jeune femme le devança :

- Destination mystère ? Proposa t-elle

Le seigneur du temps lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller tirer plusieurs manettes.

- C'est parti ! Déclara-t-il

Comme à son habitude, le Tardis secoua ses passagers avant d'atterrir. Le docteur alla jeter un coup d'œil à son scanner et fronça les sourcils.

- Encore en panne ?, demanda Nerea

Il ne répondit pas.

- Docteur ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Je suis le roi du tout va bien !

Après avoir dit cette phrase, le docteur sembla nostalgique mais Nerea n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que soit qu' il repris sa bonne humeur.

- Allons voir ! J'ai demandé au Tardis d'éviter les planètes dangereuse alors , techniquement, on ne risque rien !

- Techniquement ?

Le seigneur du temps, ignorant la remarque de sa compagne, ouvrit en grand les porte du Tardis. En soupirant, la jeune humaine le suivit. Le docteur c'était figé. Elle aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. Le paysage devant eux était magnifique. Le ciel était orangé et l'herbe rouge. On aurait dit une carte postale trafiquée.

- Wahou ! C'est magnifique docteur !

- On rentre.

Étonnée par la réaction froide du docteur, Nerea le regarda sans bouger tenter d'ouvrir le Tardis.

- Hé ! Pourquoi vous voulez partir !

- Allez ! Ouvre-toi ! Dit le docteur au Tardis qui refusais d'ouvrir la porte, ignorant sa compagne.

- On dirait que le Tardis n'ai pas de votre avis. S'il vous plaît ! Allons visiter cette planète ! Supplia Nerea

Le docteur grommela plusieurs trucs incompréhensible mais fini par accepter. Enthousiasme, Nerea parti la première suivit par le seigneur du temps. Au début elle marchais mais elle fini vite par courir, riant comme une enfant. Vite gagné par la bonne humeur de la jeune femme, le docteur se mit lui aussi à courir. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent allongé dans l'herbe rouge.

- Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça ! Déclara Nerea

- Je ne vois pas en quoi courir te fait rire. On le fait tous le temps !

- Oui mais... Je sais pas …. C'était plus fort que moi .

Le docteur souri. Le jeune femme souri à son tours avant de dire :

- Bon allons visiter !

- … D'accord.

Nerea se leva et tendis sa main au docteur.

- Je me peux me levé tout seul ! Protesta t-il

Pour le prouver, il se leva en ignorant son amie. Nerea rit de nouveaux et le docteur ,un peu vexé parti sans l'attendre. Elle le suivi. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur arrivée à un village. Soudainement, le docteur se renferma dans un silence inquiétant et perdis toute bonne humeur.

- Hé ! Vous allez bien ?

Il prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa compagne. Celui ci soupira avant de reporter son attention vers ce qui l'entourait. Les maisons étaient toutes bien droite sans aucun défaut de construction mais quasiment toute pareille. Les habitants avaient une forme humaine et marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. Nerea fronça les sourcils … Herbes rouges.. Habitants humanoïde …. Le soudain silence du docteur … Elle retint un cris d'exclamation.

-Docteur ! Nous sommes …

- Sur Gallifey. La planète des seigneurs du temps.

Le jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit : _''ma''_ planète.

- Je comment c'est possible !

Le docteur hésita avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et …

- La guerre du temps ? D'après ce que j 'ai pus voir …. Pas avant 50.

Nerea regarda plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait. 50 ans. Un rien pour les seigneurs du temps. Bientôt, tout ce qu'elle voyait sera détruit par une guerre sans pitié. Une guerre qui dura longtemps. Trop longtemps. Qui aura une pseudo fin grâce au docteur. Mais à quel prix ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du … Commença l'humaine

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence complet.

- Docteur... On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Nerea

- Oui... répondit-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Le docteur la fit s'asseoir sur un muret mais lui même resta debout.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... Un coup de fatigue.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le seigneur du temps observa les gens. Tous des seigneurs du temps. Tous des personnes bientôt morte. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Gallifrey. Une planète qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais. Même toutes les technologies du Tardis ne pouvait reproduire une telle beauté... Il se retourna brusquement en entendant ''boum !''. Nerea venait de tomber par terre.

- Nerea !

Le docteur tenta de la réveiller mais il sentit une drôle de douleur dans sa tête et s'évanouit à son tour.

OooooooO

Nerea se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir bougé de la journée ! Pourtant elle avait même couru non ? Résolue à savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

- Docteur ?

- Plutôt bonjour non ?

Le jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce que le docteur faisait dans sa chambre et encore moins la phrase qu'il avait prononcé.

- Toujours aussi peu du matin ?

- Mais …. On c'est déjà dit bonjour … Et … Comment on est retourné dans le Tardis ?

- Café d'abord, peut être ? Proposa le docteur

- Heu … Volontiers …

Elle se leva et remarqua … Qu'elle était encore en pyjama.

- Heu … Je vous laisse vous changez.

Il s'éclipsa. Nerea se changea et mit les mêmes vêtements qu'elle croyait avoir déjà mit. Tous ceci la perturbait beaucoup. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Gallifrey, l'herbe rouge quand elle s'était allongé dedans etc... mais comment était-elle revenue aussi vite au Tardis ? Et en pyjama en plus ? _Encore une bizarrerie du monde du docteur …._ Soupira t-elle intérieurement. Le jeune femme rejoint rapidement le docteur dans une des cuisines, le Tardis ,comme d'habitude,lui avait montré laquelle. A peine arrivé, le seigneurs du temps lui tendit une tasse de café.

- Merci , le remercia t-elle

- De rien.

Elle s'assit et le docteur s'assit en face d'elle.

- Maintenant, je veux une explication.

Le docteur soupira.

- C'était un rêve.

- Quoi ?!

- En fait, il semblerais que ce que nous avons vécut _ce matin_ n'était qu'une sorte d'illusion pendant notre sommeil. Un rêve.

Même si elle était habitué à l'étrange vie qu'elle menait depuis qu'elle voyageais avec le docteur, Nerea eut du mal à croire son explication. Ce qu'elle avait vécut lui semblai tellement réel !

- Donc... On n'a jamais été sur Gallifrey ? Demanda t-elle

- Oui.

Le docteur parti, laissant la jeune femme le temps d'assimiler l'information. Cette dernière avant toujours beaucoup de mal à digérer. Enfin, elle soupira. Elle ferait avec. Comme d'habitude.

Nerea se leva pour rejoindre le docteur dans la salle de contrôle. Il n'y était pas. Pour s'en assurer, elle demanda tout de même :

- Docteur ? Vous êtes la ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle demanda au tardis où se trouvait le seigneur du temps mais l'âme de la _boite bleue _ne lui _répondit _pas.

- Où peux t-il bien être ?

Le jeune femme ignorait tout des pièces du tardis. Elle n'avait jamais eut la curiosité de fouiller ayant trop peur de se perdre. Soudain, le tardis qui l'avait ignoré jusque là, lui montra un chemin à prendre. Sans hésiter, Nerea avança dans le tardis qui changeait ses couloirs au fur et a mesure de son avancée pour que le chemin soit moins long. Elle arriva à une porte close. Nerea hésita à l'ouvrir mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle regarda timidement à l'intérieur, de peur de dérangé le docteur. Celui ci était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce sombre.

- Docteur !

La jeune femme se précipita sur lui. Le docteur ne lui répondit pas. Nerea s'inquiéta, comme elle ne voyait pas son visage elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui montra un mur éclairé de la pièce.

- Quoi ?

Elle regarda plus attentivement. En fait, le mur agissait comme un écran géant. Et on pouvais y voir un paysage de Gallifrey...

- Docteur … je ….

Le docteur releva la tête. Contrairement à ce que s'attendait Nerea, il ne pleurais pas mais il semblait triste.

- Ma planète … Gallifrey … Murmura t-il , C'est de ma faute … Je l'ai …

Nerea connaissait l'histoire de Gallifrey. Une belle planète détruite par une guerre du temps interminable contre les daleks …. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur sacrifie les siens pour faire disparaître les daleks, les enfermant à jamais avec un verrou temporel... Cependant, son sacrifice n'a servi à rien. Les daleks sont toujours vivants tandis que lui est le dernier seigneur du temps.

- Non... Ce n'est pas votre faute … tenta t-elle de lui expliqué

- Si ça l'est !

Le docteur s'énerva et se leva d'un coup.

- J'ai tous sacrifié ! Ma planète, mes amis, ma famille ! Tous ! Pour arrêter cette stupide guerre qui durais depuis trop longtemps !

Il se calma un peu et regarda l'herbe rouge du paysage.

- Pour rien … Je n'ai même pas sus les éliminés … Mes pires ennemis … Dit-il moins fort

Il se rassit par terre et se replia sur lui même.

- Ma planète …. Ma maison...

- Docteur ….

- Je suis le dernier … Le dernier seigneur du temps … Le seul...

Alors, Nerea fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit le docteur dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, il se sentait … Vide.

- Docteur, vous avez la seule chose à faire. Vous le savez. C'était la fin de l'ère des seigneurs du temps ….

Le docteur ne dit rien mais serra Nerea contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps dans le silence des plus total. Malgré ceux qu'aurait cru Nerea, le docteur ne versa aucune larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'en avait sûrement plus. Lui, le docteur. L'homme le plus craint de la galaxie … _The mad man with a bleue box …_ Il devait se sentir seul … Très seul …. A jamais loin de sa famille … De sa planète … Sa maison ….

OooooooO

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Comment ils auraient put ? Mais, ils firent comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Nerea redevenant la fidèle compagne et le docteur redevenant … Le docteur .

- Ou allons nous maintenant ? Demanda le Docteur

- Un petit tour sur la terre ?

Le docteur sourit à la réponse de Nerea et enclencha leur voyage.

OooooooO

- Je me disais, si vous preniez la terre comme planète d'adoption ?

Le docteur sourit à la remarque de Nerea.

- Tu crois que ses habitants voudront de moi ? Lui répondit-il

- Tss...Ils ont intérêt ! Qui vas les sauvé sinon ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- En tout cas, moi si j'étais un alien je viendrais souvent sur terre rien que pour leur crème glacé ! Déclara la jeune femme

Le seigneur du temps éclata de rire, ignorant si elle était sérieuse ou non. Nerea sourit, contente de lui avoir remonté le moral.

- Bon... Planète Terre je te déclare officiellement comme le planète adoptive du docteur !

- Geromimo !

Les passants se demandaient si ils devaient appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique pour les deux personnes qui venait de se lever et de crier quelque chose de plutôt... spécial. Finalement, ses deux personnes finirent par partir dans une …. cabine de police... Bon. Faisons comme si nous n'avons rien vu...

END


End file.
